Jane Kenobi
by Dulcea
Summary: what if Obi-won had a little sister? What role would she play?
1. Default Chapter

JANE KENOBI  
  
Corasant, nine years before the Phantom Menace, the Jedi Temple.....  
  
It was winter on Corasant, but the blanket of snow on the ground did not stop life at all.   
Yoda stood in front of Qui-gon Jinn who held a small infant in his arms. The infant only days old  
was strong in the force, strong indeed. The infant was only know by its last name Kenobi.   
Qui-gon and his padawan Obi-won had found it on the boy's home planet, in his parent's burning  
house. Now Qui-gon stood before the Jedi Council to plead for the child's life.  
  
"Why do you concern yourself with her well being?" Wace asked.  
  
"I had a vision when I first saw her. If she dies darkness will fill the Galaxy, and yet if she  
lives the Republic will fall, but she shall bring forth from her womb one who shall fight the  
darkness." Qui-gon said.  
  
"Has she a name?" Yoda asked.  
  
"I delivered her from her dead mother's body." Qui-gon said.  
  
Yoda nodded knowingly. He began to pace again. The force was telling him he needed to  
take this homeless infant as his padawan. He stopped abruptly and looked up at Qui-gon.  
  
"My padawan, this girl shall be. Raise her I shall. Protect her." Yoda said, "The Kenobi  
line is strong in the force."  
  
The other council members looked at him in surprise. Yoda had said that he would never  
take another Padawan. He was too old. Qui-gon smiled as he placed the small child in Yoda's  
small arms.  
  
"Jane, shall be your name little one." Yoda said. 


	2. ch 2

Chapter 2  
  
During the Phantom Menace, Corasant....  
  
Anikin Skywalker sat out side the Jedi Council's camber door with Jar Jar Binks.   
He was waiting for Qui-gon to come out and tell him if he would go before the Council or  
not. When a girl about his age tore around the corner at a full run. She had deep  
blue/green eyes and had fire for hair. Some other kids were on her tail. They didn't look  
like a friendly bunch at all.  
  
The girl skid to a halt before the Council's door just as they opened and throw  
herself into Qui-gon's arms. He soothed her hair as Obi-won stared down the other  
children. They scattered. Obi-won took the girl away for Qui-gon and studied her tear  
stained face.  
  
"What did you do this time that they didn't approve of, Janie?" He asked almost  
brotherly.  
  
The girl held out her clasped hands and opened them timidly. A little mouse sat  
quivering in them. Her eyes said all that her lips would not. The others had been torturing  
it and she had scooped it up and ran. She what not even harm a fly.   
  
Qui-gon smiled and ruffled her hair a little and said, "You did the right thing, Jane.   
Master Yoda, will soon have to get you your own green house to house all of the creators  
you save. They never seem to want to leave you after you save them."  
  
The girl smiled as she pulled out of Obi-won's arms. She then ran down the hall  
and out of sight.  
  
"Whoa!" Anikin said, "Who was that?"  
  
"My sister." Obi-won said, "The other apprentices don't like her very much. She  
mostly keeps to herself. The animals she takes care of our her only friends. Besides  
Master Qui-gon, Master Yoda and I."  
  
"To bad the younger ones don't try to became her friend. They could learn much  
from her I believe." Qui-gon said.  
  
"Doesn't she speak?" Anikin asked.  
  
Obi-won shook his head sadly and said, "No one has never heard her speak. Not  
even through the Force. I believe that it isn't because she doesn't know how or that she  
doesn't have anything to say, but that she is afraid that no one will listen."  
  
"Perhaps someday she will." Qui-gon said, "The Council will see you now."  
  
Anikin glanced one last time at where Jane had disappeared and thought *I'll be  
your friend, Janie.* 


	3. ch 3

Chapter 3  
  
Queen Amidala came out her Quarters at the Jedi temple. She was tired. She had  
called for an incompitant vote for Councilor Valoran during her Senate meeting. The  
problem was she didn't know if it had been the right thing to do. Would this help save her  
people? Her thoughts were cut off by a little red head girl dancing down the hall. Yet she  
wasn't singing. The girl stopped a few feet from her and looked into her deep brown  
eyes. Then as an after thought she bowed slightly.  
  
"Hello,"Amidala said.  
  
The girl was about Ani's age and was very pretty. Her dark blue/green eyes  
seemed to cut though a person's soul. Amidala tried to keep herself from shuddering  
under the girl's gaze.  
  
"Are you a padawan?" Amidala asked.  
  
The girl smiled and nodded. She had seen this Queen's future. She would have a  
set of gorgeous twins. A boy and A girl. They would become the first of the new Jedi.  
  
The Queen was nervous around her, just like every one else. Jane moved against  
the nearest wall and sat down. She hated having every one keeping her at arms length.   
She knew that there was something about her that kept people away. All but Master  
Yoda. Soon she felt a gentle hand on her right shoulder. She looked up and stared into  
the Queen's eyes again.  
  
"You're all alone aren't you?" The Queen asked as she sat down next to the  
lonely girl, "I know how you feel. I'm 14-years-old and I run a inter planet."  
  
Amidala felt the girl shiver ever so slightly when Senator Palpatine stepped around  
the corner. The girl lowered her eyes to the floor again. Amidala looked at the girl one  
last time and the up at Palpatine. Did the girl knew something the other Jedi didn't? If so  
the Queen would keep an eye on the mysterious man.  
  
Jane felt the comforting touch leave her shoulders. She didn't move until she  
could no longer feel their presenses. She always acted stupid aroud the Sith Lord. He was  
looking for a girl to give him an heir. If acting stupid around him would shave her then so  
be it. None of the other Jedi knew who or what he was. She had tried to warn them once  
a few years ago, but know one would listen to a five-year-old. But they would find out  
for themselves sooner or later.  
  
If the Sith ever made eye contact with her, she would be his mate. Her eyes were  
the widow to her soul and to her iner power. If he found out how much power she truly  
had her would kidnap her now and lock her away until she hit puberty. But she was safe  
for now. 


End file.
